Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the enclosure of a mobile device, and, more particularly, to a mobile device enclosure having associated therewith at least one device for the manipulation of hair.
Background of the Invention
Mobile phone ownership is a ubiquitous fact of life. By the end of this year, it is estimated that the number of mobile phone in the world with exceed the actual number of inhabitants—meaning there will be roughly 7.3 million mobile devices. Reliance on these devices vary, but the use of multiple offered services, beyond that of simply making a phone call, is almost a universally accepted fact for each user of a mobile device.
To protect the value of these mobile devices, most users will separately purchase a cover to protect the phone from dirt and scratches. Similarly, mobile phone covers may provide some protection to a phone when dropped and may even provide for extra battery storage, for example. However, mobile phone cases do not generally offer non-mobile device related functionality. Although some examples of such functionality include the provision of a pocket to hold items, such as, for example, credit cards, none provide a functionality sufficient to affect the user's appearance.
Thus, there exists a need for a mobile device cover which may provide both protection of the mobile device and functionality related to the appearance of the user.